


I Will Always Keep You Safe

by iknewyoutoo



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Sleepiness, anyway, but erin is there !!!, hailey is going through it :(, i am sleep deprived apologies if this is incoherent, i luv shitpost tags, i think its adorable, maybe one day ill stop making them suffer, not today tho theyre suffering, once again not canon compliant cuz one chicago hates women and gays, that doesnt make the pain go away but it makes it better, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewyoutoo/pseuds/iknewyoutoo
Summary: tough case huh?
Relationships: Erin Lindsay/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Will Always Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> hey bffs have fun reading this since my little gremlin brain is hyperfixated on them and cant think about anything else <3
> 
> they should've been allowed to kiss nbconechicago im coming for u

Knock, knock, knock.

The sound of three faint taps rang through Erin’s apartment.

She was still up, seemingly busy washing the dishes from her 2am dinner, but admittedly the case the unit had just worked had gotten to her a little, preventing her from sleeping.

The brunette wandered towards her door, wondering who would be there so late. Standing on her tippy toes, she peered through the peephole, catching a quick flash of blonde hair.

Opening the door hastily, Erin sighed.

“Tough case huh?” She asked gently, not really expecting an answer. “Come in hails.”

Head down, the blonde stepped into the familiar apartment cautiously. She looked ashamed, Erin thought, ashamed that the case had affected her. But why would she be? Cases affect all of them occasionally.

“Sorry to bother you so late” Hailey croaked, “I really shouldn’t ha-”

Erin cut her off.

“Don’t apologise Hails; I care about you; I’d rather you came to me in the middle of the night in this state than suffered through it alone.”

It was true, Hailey was in an absolute state. Her usually well combed hair was matted, and dark circles cast shadows under her clouded eyes that were red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours. Erin hated seeing her partner like this (well Hailey was her girlfriend really, but that was something only the two of them knew). It shattered her heart into a million little pieces, knowing there was extraordinarily little she could do to make whatever was going on inside the other woman’s head any better.

They stood in comfortable silence for a minute, Erin being careful not to push too much or get too close until she knew Hailey was ready.

“Hey why don’t you sit down?” Erin spoke softly, taking a slow and quiet step towards the blonde. “I’ll go make you some tea”

Hailey complied wordlessly whilst Erin went to the kitchen. Her misted blue eyes stayed fixated on the same spot the entire time, almost as if she were stuck in her thoughts, or her mind just wasn’t there all together. She didn’t even notice Erin enter the room again until there was a steaming cup of chamomile tea being placed in her hands firmly, ensuring she didn’t drop it.

The brunette lowered herself onto the couch next to her girlfriend, reaching out her cool hand to gently turn Hailey’s face towards hers.

That grounded the blonde slightly, eyes brightening a little as she looked into Erin’s.

“Hey there pretty girl” the brunette whispered delicately, noticing Hailey was ever so slightly more alert that before.

The blonde’s lips spread into a tiny smile. Her eyes looked heavy; Erin wondered when the last time she had slept was.

“The case-” Hailey stammered, “It- it reminded m- me of-” a painful cry tore through her chest.

Suddenly the blonde found herself unable to keep her emotions in check; boiling tears streamed down her cheeks leaving trails that shone like the sun hitting a vast body of water, sobs cut through the silence as she struggled to catch her breath. Everything was too much: the lights were blinding, her heart was pounding in her ears and her emotions were absolutely crushing her.

_**‘You deserve this’** _her mind spat at her.

_**‘You will never get past this.’** _

_**‘You will never be good enough.’** _

_**‘You deserved everything that happened to you.’** _

_**‘The younger version of you would be ashamed.’** _

Hailey’s thoughts were consuming her.

She couldn’t even focus on what the woman she loved was trying to say to her, not until small but familiar hands wrapped around her body, pulling her into a careful yet firm embrace.

“Hey hey shhhhh it’s okay I know hails” the brunette said warmly, running her fingers through the hair of the blonde woman shaking in her arms. Hailey looked so small and fragile; not typically words you would expect to hear in relation to the usually tough detective.

“You’re safe” Erin promised, “I will always keep you safe. No matter what.”

Hailey nodded weakly, having seemingly exhausted herself. She nestled down into her girlfriend, tucking herself as close to the brunette’s chest as she could get.

Erin smiled as she held her, content that Hailey had finally calmed down and was feeling safer than before.

“Don’t let go… love you Er” Hailey whispered drowsily, quickly slipping into sleep as her eyes fluttered closed.

“I love you too Hails” the brunette murmured, pressing a gentle kiss into the blonde’s forehead.

And Erin didn’t let go, not even when she too fell under sleep’s spell.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)) feedback makes my day <3


End file.
